


Cards on the Table

by prouvaireafterdark



Series: RNM ficlets [14]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Loves Michael Guerin, Alex Manes Needs a Hug, Canon Compliant, Getting Back Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, Not Anymore, attempted self-sacrifice, but Michael ain't having none of that, for now, spoilers for 2x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaireafterdark/pseuds/prouvaireafterdark
Summary: “Alex,” Michael says finally, taking a step closer to him, his eyes wide and a little hysterical in his disbelief. “I built a bomb that can killme,myfamily, andevery other alien on this planetfor you and you thinkbreaking up with Mariais where I draw the line?”***Michael makes his choice. It's not nearly as difficult as Alex seems to think it is.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin (mentioned), Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: RNM ficlets [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545418
Comments: 22
Kudos: 215





	Cards on the Table

**Author's Note:**

> My hand slipped 😉

“You don’t have to do that.”

“What?” Michael blinks.

“It’s okay, Michael,” Alex sighs, even though his heart feels like it’s filled with lead, so heavy it’ll pull him right through the floor if he’s not careful. “She makes you happy, you don’t—you don’t have to give that up just because I still love you.”

For the longest minute of Alex’s life, all Michael does is stare at him like he’s just told him he’s been reassigned to the moon.

“Alex,” Michael says finally, taking a step closer to him, his eyes wide and a little hysterical in his disbelief. “I built a bomb that can kill _me_ , my _family_ , and _every other alien on this planet_ for you and you think _breaking up with Maria_ is where I draw the line?”

Alex opens his mouth to speak, but the words catch in his throat.

“You’re an idiot,” Michael announces, eyes shining with tears. “I love you _so much_ , but you’re such a goddamn idiot, Alex.”

Michael’s words ring in Alex’s ears, his brain barely able to comprehend the depth of what Michael is finally, _finally_ saying to him, and before Alex knows that’s happening, Michael is crossing Alex’s living room to meet him where he stands.

For a wild second, Alex thinks Michael is about to kiss him, but he doesn’t. Instead, he just holds Alex’s face between his palms, forcing him to pay attention, making sure he hears every word of what he’s about to say.

“I’m breaking up with Maria,” Michael tells him, a determined look on his face, “and then you and me are gonna _talk_ , okay? No more hiding, no more bullshit—all our cards on the table. We are _figuring this out_ , Alex, because I got a taste of a world without you in it and, I’ve gotta tell you, it’s _not_ worth living in. Not for me.”

“Michael,” Alex says, his heart breaking and soaring in equal measure. 

“Do you understand?” Michael asks.

Alex gulps and nods as much as Michael’s grip allows. Satisfied, Michael lets his hands fall from Alex’s face, but he doesn’t pull away entirely.

Alex watches him hesitate before he leans in and presses a kiss to Alex’s cheek, so gentle and heartfelt that Alex feels his eyes burning in his skull. Michael stays close for another minute after his lips leave Alex’s skin, breathing in slow and deep like he’s savoring the moment.

Alex stays stock-still, unwilling—or unable—to break the spell.

When Michael does pull back, Alex can see that he’s smiling, soft and hopeful.

“I’ll be back soon, okay?” he says, reaching up to brush against Alex’s cheek. His finger comes away wet, and it’s then that Alex notices he’s crying.

“Okay,” Alex sniffs and nods, a watery smile finding a home on his face. “I’ll be here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@prouvaireafterdark!](https://prouvaireafterdark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
